theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Selling Out
was a Friday morning at the Loud House, and the family's musician, Luna, was getting ready for a concert tonight. But not just any concert, it was the Royal Palooza. A music festival that was celebrated every summer in Royal Woods. She was excited for it, not just because she got to play at the event, but because she was gonna play with someone she really liked. But right now, she had to go to a rehearsal. Chunk was driving Luna to the rehearsal stage. Chunk: So, Luna, you ready for this? Luna: Yeah! This is gonna be rockin'! Chunk (chuckling): If you ask me I wouldn't be surprised if they accept you the moment you walk on stage, If there's anyone who I know is gonna wow the judges the most, it's definitely you! smiled. They made it to the stage. There, hundreds of other people were waiting to audition too. At the stage, they prepared the equipment, when suddenly; Luna was greeted by someone who's very special to her. The same girl she had a crush on; Sam Sharp. Sam: S'up, Lunes? Luna: Sam! Are you ready for tonight? Sam: Am I ever! I've never performed at a festival before! I'm so glad I get to do this! Hopefully, I'll make it in! Luna: So do I! Sam: Of course you will. I could the judges not like you? blushed again, this time even more. Luna: Oh! I think you're next. turned around to see someone on the stage waving at her. Sam: Oh! You're right! Wish me luck! Luna: I will! See ya! and her band got ready and start performing. They were rocking out as the audience was cheering. Luna was cheering on them too, but at the same time, she got nervous. She didn't want to make a fool of herself in front of a crowd, and even less in front of the girl she liked. She was grateful there were 3 other people next before she got to perform. She needed all the time she could have to get prepared for her performance. But that wasn't enough to cease her fears. But then, after Sam and her band ended their performance, Luna's family came backstage. Luan: Lunes! Are you ready for your big gig? Luna (a bit nervous): Yeah, I am. and the others noticed Luna's tone of voice, and became concerned for her. Lincoln: Luna, what's wrong? Luna: I'm just a little nervous that's all. Luan: Nervous? How? Luna: What if I screw this up? One bad slip-up could mean I'm kicked out! And plus, I hate to make myself a total idiot in front of everyone, especially Sam... thought for a second, and then... Luan: Well, I guess you're in a low note right now. laughs Get it? Luna (groans): Very funny, du- Luan: But seriously. Who are you? Luna: What? Luan: Who are you? Luna: I'm... Luna? Luan: No you're not! Luna Loud is a passionate girl who encourages others to follow their dreams. Luna Loud fights for her goals. And Luna Loud would never give up at anything. And if you want to quit right now, then you ma'am, are NOT Luna Loud. Luna: Yo- You're right! I am Luna Loud! I totally got this! Thanks Luan. Lincoln: And if you’re still feeling down, just remember that you can count on your family. agrees with Lincoln. Luna (touched): Thank you, guys. Announcer: Coming up next, Luna Loud!!! Luna: Well, time for me to rock on. Wish me luck, you guys. (To Chunk) You got the second guitar, Chunk? Chunk: As I always do! walks up to the stage and performs her famous dream song, "Crazy Rock N Roll". The judges were amazed by Luna's enthusiasm. Luna strung her guitar with all of her might and sung with all of her heart and passion. Everyone in the audience was amazed, especially Sam. Chunk then gave Luna the second guitar and Luna proceeded to play them both. The judges were now even more astonished. The audience cheered like crazy. Between them, was an old rich person the Loud siblings had previously met before. And he took a sinister interest in Luna's talent. As Luna finished her song, the judges made their decision. Judge: Luna Loud. was getting a little nervous, but then... Judge: There is no doubt about it. You gave the best performance at the festival! crowd went wild. Luna was ecstatic. She couldn't believe she actually managed to give one hell/heck of a performance. Backstage, she was being celebrated by her family, Chunk, and Sam's band. Chunk: Alright! That was smashing! Luna: You really thinks so? Lincoln: Are you kidding? You were amazing! Luan: I told you. Luna Loud never gives up! Luna: Thanks, bra. Sam: That was wicked! I loved how you played those two guitars at once. friends agreed with her, thinking she was better than their band. Luna blushed Luna: Aww... thanks, Sam. celebrate Luna's successful performance, the parents decide to go to Spunk E. Pigeon's for dinner, and they invited Sam and her bandmates. Needless to say it was the best day of Luna's life. The next day, she went to Flip's Food & Fuel to get some snacks. As she enters the building, she's greeted by two preteens who had posters of the concert. Kid 1#: Hey, are you Luna Loud? Luna: Yes, I am. Why you ask, though? Kid 2#: Can you give us you autograph? Luna: Wait, what? Why do you want my autograph? Kid 2#: Are you kidding? We heard your performance at the Royal Palooza yesterday, and you were freaking awesome! Kid 1#: Yeah! I wish I had a talent like yours! Luna (flattered): Wow! (blushes) Thanks! signed their posters and they left with huge smiles on their faces. Luna grabbed her snacks and went to the cashier. But when she was about to pay... Luna: How much for all of this, dude? Flip: Nah, don't worry about that. It's on the house. Luna: Really? I'm not sure if I should- Flip: No worries. Anything for the best performer at the Royal Palooza. Luna: You heard about it? Flip: Are you kidding me? That's what everyone is talking about! Your performance was legendary. Luna: Wow! Thank you! So... are you sure you wanna give me this for free? Flip: Anything for you, Lancey! Luna: It's Luna. Flip: Whatever. leaves the establishment. She was starting to like the reputation she was getting lately. Then, she noticed a white limo outside. A mysterious man pops out from the limo window. ???: Greetings. You must be Luna Loud. Luna: Ooh! You know me too? ???: The whole town knows about you and your performance. Allow me to introduce myself. The name's Tetherby. Lord Tetherby. Luna: Wait... I remember you! (angry) You're that rich guy who manipulated my lil' bro into being a spoiled brat! Tetherby: Wrong. I didn't make Lincoln join my side. He chose to do it on his own. Anyway, you sprayed my limo and suit with mustard, and I had to spend hours getting off, and yet I'm not holding a grudge. But were not here to linger on the past. I'm here to help you. Luna: Help me? Why? Tetherby: You like making music? Luna: Yeah. Tetherby: You like being famous? Luna: Yeah. Tetherby: Well what if I told you there was a way you could have both? Luna: Why should I trust you? Tetherby: Look, kid. I'm just giving you the opportunity of your life. What do you say? Luna: I... I'm not sure... Tetherby: Come on, get in my limo and we'll talk about this at my home. reluctantly, enters the limo. The limo is glamorous in the inside. Tetherby slyly smiles, thinking about his and Luna’s future... mostly his. After about half an hour, they make it to Thetherby’s gigantic mansion. Everything was clean, fancy, and glorious, unlike the shack that was her family’s house. Luna (impressed): Holy shamoley! This place is huge! Tetherby: Oh, it's nothing. You should see my country houses. Tetherby: Now Luna. I'd like you to see this. and Luna head into the living room, where plans for merchandise and records. There are even separate guitars for Luna. Luna's jaw drops. Luna (amazed): This. Is. Amazing!!! You really want to do this with me? Tetherby: Luna, I wanna make you big! Think about it! You'll be seeking record. People of all ages will be buying your merchandise. You'll be better known than Mic Swagger! last sentence made Luna unsure. Bigger than Mick Swagger? Her own idol? She wasn’t sure if that was even possible. But then she thought, and started to like the idea. She really wanted to be famous and beloved by everyone, and she really liked the way everyone was treating her after her concert. With those thoughts, Tetherby’s offer was starting to sound tempting. Tetherby: So what do you say, Luna? extends his hand We have a deal? felt a bit hesitant at first, but she thought that if he was as bad as she thought of him, he wouldn’t be offering this opportunity in the first place. So she made her choice. Luna: Deal! The two shook hands. Tetherby smiled. Tetherby: Trust me, Luna. You won't regret this! Luna and Tetherby are in a recording studio. Luna is in the microphone room where sound of blocked off by a glass window. Tetherby is on other side a group of men on the recording equpiment. Luna: So what do you want me to play? Tetherby: Just play the song you played at the rehearsal. Were going to make records. Now people can listen to you at their homes. Luna: Oh well. That's gotta be easy. started to play her song. After the recording, Tetherby listened to the song once more. Something seemed off. Luna: What’s wrong? Tetherby: Nothing. It’s just... something seems missing. Luna: What is that? Tetherby: I know! ordered the men to add in some audio effects o the song. Now the song was fully remixed, with an added loud bass, pitch shifts, and some parts even had some synths in it. Luna listened to the remix. Tetherby: Well? What do you think? Luna: I- What did you do to it? Tetherby: Simple. I remixed it to make it sound... different. People have already heard of that same old song many times, but this new version will add in some pizzazz to keep it fresh and new! Luna: But... this is altering my song. That’s not honest. Tetherby: Luna. Sometimes in life, if you wanna get your name out there, you’ll have to twist and bend around things to make yourself seem bigger, if you know what I mean. Trust me. I know best, Luna. Besides, you signed a contract. Luna: Well... if this is what it takes to be a star. Tetherby: That's the spirit! Trust me, Luna, you're gonna be famous all over the country! Even in places like Dimmsdale, Tremorton and Amity Park. Luna: I can't wait, sir! spending a day with Tetherby, Luna came back home. Rita: Honey! You’re back! What took you so long? Luna: Well... I was talking with someone who offered me a huge chance to be a rockstar. Rita: Really? Who was it? Luna: Some guy named Tetherball? Lincoln: Wait. Why does that name seem familiar? Luna: Ah, that's not important. What is is that I'm going to be a rock star! Leni: That's great! goes to the dining room where Luna talks about her day, which leaves her siblings feeling excited for her. However, Lincoln can’t help but feel he heard of this “Tetherball” guy before. After dinner, Luna and Luan go to their room. The next day, Luna woke up before anyone else did and went outside of the house. Everyone else was still asleep. Then, she got a phone call. It was from Chunk. Chunk: 'Ey, Lunes. You wanna head over here for a practice? Luna: Nah. Can't. Chunk: What?! But you always want to practice with me! Luna: I do but you see, I actually met this millionaire who said he was gonna make me famous. Were gonna be selling merchandise, records, CDs, everything! Its gonna be great! Chunk: Really?! That's awesome but... do you still want to- Luna: Sorry. I know you wanna practice but this thing is really important to me. I hope you understand... Wait! Actually, you can come along actually. You can do a record song with me. We can both be famous together. What do you say? Tetherby: Ready for today, Luna? Luna: I'm ready! Ready for the night line! they drove to Tetherby's mansion, Lord Tetherby noticed a van outside. Tetherby: Who is that man? Luna: That's my roadie, Chunk! come out off the limo. Hey Chunk! Glad you could make it. Chunk: I'm glad too, love. Lord Tetherby You must be that millionare guy Luna was talking about. Tetherby: I'm Lord Tetherby, good man. Now please leave. Chunk: What?! Tetherby: You heard me! Leave now! Luna: Why? Tehterby: Because this company is about you and only you! Luna: But- Tetherby: Look Luna. We can't have anyone else interfering with our company and your image! And besides, I don't allow dirty hooligans like this man on my property! Chunk: Luna, you're not going with this are you?! Luna: I... I'm sorry Chunk, but I think Mr. Tetherba- Tetherby knows what he's talking about. Chunk (hurt): Fine. I hope you emjoy your fame, Luna. leaves on his van. Luna: Chunk! Come on, don't- Tetherby (stops her): Don't worry, Luna. We don't need him. Luna and Tetherby made their way into the mansion. In there, they did some more recording along with testing of toys based off of Luna. The merchandise would soon be shipped to stores. All day long, Luna couldn't help but think about Chunk, but at the same time, she was excited for what the future had in store for her. Just then, she got a call from Sam. Luna: Oh! It’s Sam! Tetherby: Who? Luna: She's... a little. my girlfriend Tetherby: I see. In that case, you better wrap up your conversation soon. Luna: I will. Sam: So Luna you wanna come over for a bit? Luna: Actually... I can't. Sam: Why not? Luna: I'm at this millionaire's mansion with this company owner named Tetherball- I mean Tetherby. He says he wants me to be a famous rock star and were working to make this big business. Sam: That's great! Can I come over in that case? overhears the conversation and shakes his head at Luna Luna: Uhhh... no. Sam: W- What? I don't think I understand... Luna: It’s just... this company is about me. Tetherby and I agree on that, and since it's about me, I have to focus on my own goal on becoming famous and I can't have anything in my way of this. This is a big opportunity of me. Sorry, bra. Sam: Oh... uh... alright... I understand. Luna: Thanks Sam. Tetherby: Believe me, Luna. It's for your own good. was starting to feel unsure about this whole thing. She wanted to be a successful rockstar, but she wasn't feeling comfortable with the way she had to treat her friends. However, she decided to continue. At Sam's place, she felt a bit sad for Luna's behavior. However, she noticed someone on the streets. It was Chunk, who was in a sour mood. She decided to talk to him. Sam: Hey, Chunk. What’s wrong? Chunk: (sigh) It’s Luna. I’m worried about her . Sam: She left you too huh? Chunk: Did it happen to you too, Sam? Sam: Yep. She said she wanted the company to be about her. Chunk: I miss Luna. The old Luna. The one who wanted to rock out with her friends. Sam: Same. I’m glad for her and all, it’s just... what if it corrupts her? What if she forgets us? Forgets me? Chunk: I’m thinking the same thing. She only thinks about herself now. Sam: Well... I’m not gonna let this happen to Lunes. Come on! We gotta go talk to her. Chunk: Can’t. The owner, Tetherby, I think his hame is, won’t let us in. Sam: Then we’ll talk to her after she’s done. She’s gotta listen to us then. Luna came back home, she saw Chunk and Sam at the front door waiting for her. Luna: Sam? Chunk? What are you guys doing here? Sam: Luna we wanna talk to you about this Lord Tetherby guy. Luna: What? What's wrong with him? Chunk: We fear he's taking you to the wrong side of the road, mate. Luna: He’s fine. He knows what he’s doing. Sam: That’s just it! He thinks he knows what he’s doing, but he doesn’t! He’s corrupting you and himself! You don’t want to hang out with us anymore! You seem to only care about being famous! Luna: Is that a problem? Look. I love playing music, but having some fame for it is great too. Chunk: We’re glad you’re doing great and you’re getting recognition, but that’s all you seem to- Luna: Look! I just think you two are being a little selfish! This is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity and I can’t botch this up! Don’t you know what it’s like to be popular? To be known to the world? This is a lifelong dream I’ve had. Sam: No! You’re lifelong dream was to just be a rock star. To play what is most important to you... music. Luna: I can’t believe this. I’m getting something special in my life, and all you care about is yourselves. You guys are just upset that you aren’t in my position right now. Jealous much? Sam: Luna, you're not- Luna: You know what? I don't want to hang out with someone who wants me to fail in life. Sam: No! I'm not- Luna: Good day. enters her house, leaving Sam and Chunk worried. At the house, Luna takes out a CD of the newest song she made with Tetherby. Luan, who just entered their room, and was speaking with Lincoln, took notice of the CD. Luan: Hey, Luna! What's that? Luna: Oh... it's just some of my jams I made with my boss. He said I could have a copy of it. Wanna listen? Luan: Yeah! Lincoln: Alright. Hope it's a good one. and Lincoln listened to the CD. As they did, they couldn't help but hear something odd. The music didn't sound like something Luna would compose. It sounded more synth-ish, as if it was done on a computer rather than manually, which was unlike Luna. Luna: So, what do you think? and Lincoln looked puzzled Luan: Uh. It was... alright. Luna: What's wrong? Lincoln: It didn't sound... rock-ish. It sounded more like pop if you ask me. And not the good kind. Luna: So? Luan: So?! You're not putting effort into it! Luna: I am! I'm just trying out some effects with my song to make it sound better. Luan: But that isn't very honest. Lincoln: Usually, you'd hate that kind of stuff, Luna. Luna: Well, my boss said it was best for me. If this is was my audience wants, this si what' they'll get. Luan: Audience? Is that what this is about? Lincoln: Luna. I thought this was just about making music and sharing your passion, not gaining an audience. Luna: Come on! Can't I just have some fame and be proud of it? Luan: Not if it's all you care about! Luna: Oh great. First, Sam and Chunk, and now my own family! Why does everyone want me to fail?! What do you want me to do?! Give up my company?! Luan: That's not what we meant! Luna: Don't tell me what I can and can't do! My boss, Tetherby, or whatever his name is, says it's best for me. Lincoln: Wait! Tetherby?! flashbacks from back when Lincoln won his limo ride came back to him. He remembered how Tetherby treated him. How he manipulated and corrupted Lincoln. Luan, too, remembered him. Luan: That man is bad news! Look what he's done to you already! Luna: Oh. Don't you go harping on my boss now! Lincoln: Luan's right! you need to get away from him. He's just trouble! He'll corrupt you! He's no good! Luna: You know what? I don't need this! Out of my room now! Luan: But this is my room too! Luna: I don't want to speak to people who want me to fail! I don't need anyone! all I need is my company, my fame, and my music! Lincoln: But Luna- soon pushed Luan and Lincoln out of her room. Luan and Lincoln, though a bit miffed at her attitude, were mostly worried. Tetherby really was bad news and he was already hurting their sister. They didn't know what to do. But then, Lincoln comes up with something. Lincoln: We need to call Luna's friends. We need to stop Tetherby. next day, they call all of Luna's friends: Sam, Chunk, Tabby, and Sam's band-mates. They play Luna's CD to them, which makes them worried. Sam: This is bad! Luan: We know! Tabby: I have nothing against pop music, but this just sounds wrong! Chunk: And not like Luna at all! Lincoln: That guy is corrupting her, and she doesn't even realize it! Ruth: But like, how are we going to stop him? Chunk: After all, we tried talking to her twice, and neither of those times worked. And even worse, Tetherby won't let us anywhere near her. Lincoln: Then we have to sneak into his place. Tabby: But how are we gonna do that? If one of his guards sees us, we're gonna get pulverized! George: And even if we did manage to make it to her, she won't listen. Lincoln: We just have to remind her of her old self. Just follow my lead. next day, everyone disguised themselves as assistants for Luna's music. They came up to a guard in front of Tetherby's house. Lincoln: Don't mind us... just a few assistance working for Luna Rock Company! guard was easy to fool and he let them in. The group of friends quickly made their way to Luna who was in the recording studio, though she didn't have any instruments. Rather, she was looking at her computer. Luna (confused): Uhh... hello? Sam (pretending a voice): Oh, hello Mrs. Loud. We just want to talk to you about something. Luna: Sure, what is it. Sam: We wanna have... (revealing herself) the real Luna Loud back. others reveal themselves too. Luna: Sam?! Guys?! What are you doing here? Luan: We want to talk to you. Tetherby is trying to drive you away from who you are, and from us! Luna: This again? I told you he's not trying to do anything! Tabby: But look at yourself! You're not even playing any instruments! Ruth: And you're being rude to all of us! Luna: Why are you guys doing this?! Don't you want me to succeed? Lincoln: We do! It's great you're getting famous and people like you but... Luan: That's not what the "real" Luna is about. Chunk: We want you back. We all came to tell you that... "this" isn't you. We're worried about you. Tabby: It's not that we want you to fail. We don't want you to be corrupted. Why did you want to become a rock star? For fame? Lincoln: Remember the story you told me? The story about how you found your passion by watching a rock concert? You didn't want to be famous. You just wanted to be... Luna Loud. A girl who wants to rock. Luna: But dudes! I am rocking! Look! Tetherby gave me this program that can make music just by clicking on some notes. I don't even need a guitar. I got this program! Sam: Dude! That's sick! Luna: I know! Awesome! Sam: No! I meant that's disgraceful! You don't play your guitar anymore!? Look at yourself! Lincoln swiped out a video his dad recorded at one of Luna's concert. Luna: What’s that? Lincoln: It's a video. That shows who Luna Loud really is. looks at the video. She sees how much fun Luna is having and how passionate she is. She sees the way she jumps with enthusiasm and strikes her guitar quickly. All the energy. Luna goes speechless after seeing it. Lincoln: What do you say? Are you ready to go back to being Luna Loud? didn't know what to say. After watching herself at the concert, how full of life she was, she was starting to realize they were right. Lord Tetherby was changing who she was. And she only cared about the fame and the fortune. She felt really bad about everything she's done, and was ready to apologize. Luna: You guys, I- then, Lord Tetherby, with a group of guards, came to the scene, and he had an angry look on his face. Tetherby (furious): You insolent trasspassers are in huge trouble! Luna's friends: AHH! Lincoln: Look, we- Tetherby: Get them out of here! of the guards grabbed Luna's friends, and kicked them out of the mansion. Luna was astonished from this. Luna: DUDE!!! Why did you do that?! Tetherby: We can't afford to get more interruptions. Now let's get to work. Luna: But they were my friends! And my family! Tetherby: So what? You won't have time for them anyways. Luna: What? Tetherby: Luna, you can't be focused on your family and your career at the same time. You'll lose a lot of precious time in making music just so you can hang out with your family? I think not. Luna: But, what about Sam?! Tetherby: Same thing. Come on, Luna. Which is gonna be? Me, or them? was perplexed. She finally could see what a type of person Tetherby truly was, so she made her choice. We cut outside the mansion, where Lincoln and the group was feeling down. Lincoln (depressed): I can't believe we lost Luna forever. Luan: She probably won't even remember we exist. Sam (tear-eyed): I wish I could see her again. Watch her and tell her- then, the cages of the mansion open up, revealing Luna walking out of there, with a depressed look on her face. The group (surprised): LUNA!!! ran into her. Luan: What's wrong? Chunk: You look down. Luna: ...I ditched Tetherby. Lincoln: Really? Luna: You guys were right. He is bad news! He tried to separate me from my family. I can't believe I almost gave up my effort for music just so I could get popular. That's not who I am! You guys reminded me that I didn't get into music because of fame. It was because I just loved music, and I almost lost it if it hadn't been for you. Thank you guys. And I'm sorry for everything I've done. Sam: That's what friends are for. Lincoln: You did the right thing Luna. Ruth: But, like, what about your company. Luna: Tetherby's gonna shut it down. He can't be seen with someone who doesn't go along with his plans. He only used me for money. not because he cared for me. Lincoln: Yep. That's Tetherby for you. George: Wish we could somehow pay that guy back for what he did to you! Luna: Nah. It wasn't his fault. It was mine. I shouldn't have chosen to go along with his plan. I'm just glad I can go back to rockin' with you guys. Chunk: Thanks, Lunes. all give her a group hug. She was glad they forgave her, even if she felt she didn’t deserve it. But Luan was left unsatisfied. Luan: Still, I'm miffed at that guy. Maybe we should do something about him (Smiles sadistically.) next day, Tetherby was at a junkyard, throwing away all of Luna's merchandise. Tetherby: Well it's time to throw these away! throwing it all away, Tetherby set out to look for the next business idea. His limo had to stop by to take some gas. Tetherby, reluctantly, had to use the bathroom. Vanzilla was nearby. Luan put her prank into action. When Tetherby came back, he sat down comfortably in his seat... only to get covered in mustard. Tetherby was horrified. Tetherby: Help! I'm covered in... mustard?! Who would do such a- then remembered who sprayed him with mustard the last time he got covered in it... Tetherby: LOUDS!!! flung the door open, only to be laughed at by the gas station owner and the other drivers there. The friends laughed too. Luna: You guys wanna come over at my place and play some jams? Chunk: Sounds good to me! George: Sure! Ruth: You bet! Sam: Right on! Tabby: Alright! Luan and Lincoln: Yeah! with that, Luna and all of her friends went back to the Loud House and all rocked out. Luna grabbed her guitar and began playing it crazily. She missed the feeling of strumming her guitar. THE END. Author's Note: I'd like to thank TheMaximumMatt for writing this story with me. It was a really fun experience and I'd like to do something like this sometime in the future. Trivia 1. Luna references the song "Are You Ready" by AC/DC. 2. Tetherby mentions Dimmsdale, Tremorton and Amity Park. Referencing Fairly Odd Parents, My Life as a Teenage Robot and Danny Phantom respectively. Category:Episodes